Love Sparks
by angelaurora7777
Summary: naruhina originally and sasusaku beginning at chapter 3 switching between the two couples each chapter maybe they even intersect! Detailing how they are getting together and their relationship difficulties! naruhina- "She's watching. Again." "He knows. He can feel the eyes on him" sasusaku- "The man who broke her heart" "He turns away from the woman who makes his heart beat"
1. Hinata and Naruto

She's watching.

Again.

Her eyes stare with amazing clarity at the figure.

She sees every detail of his lazy gait.

She sees the emotions on his face clearly.

Hurt.

Confusion.

Determination.

She sees his blue eyes flick back and forth.

Sees his arms fall from the lazy behind the head position to his sides.

Sees his feet stop and him look at the ground still as a statue.

And she sees with a perception that few have the tear that slides down his shadowed cheek.

She knows why he cries.

She knows she is not the reason.

She knows she cannot help.

She closes her eyes tightly as his pain triggers tears of her own.

To see someone you love in pain is hurtful as well.

Her ears pick up the sound of his footsteps.

She quickly snaps up her head and watches through eyes still blurred with unshed tears.

She blinks to clear her eyes and stares.

The gate is there.

And he's leaving through it.

She should have said goodbye.

But it's too late now.

So all she can do is memorize the moment

Memorize how he looks.

Memorize how he talks.

How he laughs.

How he makes her blush.

She stares.

She watches.

Watches as he joins Konoha's most perverted ninja to train for two years.

Stares at his back while he leaves the village.

She sighs.

Slides down against the wall she was leaning against.

Now she sheds tears of her own pain.

Quietly.

Softly.

She doesn't want anyone to be disturbed.

She doesn't want to get in the way of anyone.

She closes her eyes and sits there while the tears fall and soak the ground.

He's gone now.

The number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja is gone.

Naruto is gone.

He's going to get stronger.

And I should too.

He's going to look different when he comes back.

Probably more handsome.

More masculine.

She tugs her short hair and decides to grow it out.

Then I'll become more feminine.

She decides.

Her tears have stopped now.

She will train.

She will work hard.

She will become beautiful.

Hinata stands up and walks home to sleep in her bed

And when he comes back she will be there to watch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

He knows

He can feel the eyes on him.

And he feels the familiar tingle as he recognizes the chakra.

He came here to be alone.

So he could shed his tears about his ruined team with no accusing stares.

Somehow he didn't mind that she was watching.

He never minded when it was her.

He knew she wouldn't say goodbye.

She was much too shy.

Heck the last time he'd gotten too close she fainted.

Her face was surprisingly cute when it was as red as a tomato.

He lets the tear slide down the length of his cheek.

He had to leave.

But it hurt.

To leave her.

She didn't know what he felt.

He had gripped and clung to his crush on Sakura so she couldn't guess.

Her family wouldn't approve.

The village wouldn't approve.

If they knew that he loved her.

Hinata

She was so stunningly gorgeous.

And she didn't even know.

She didn't realize.

He recognized her.

That night in the waterfall.

Enjoyed the way she blushed pink when he told the others.

And loved being able to freely describe her as "ultra pretty"

She really was amazing that night.

And on the mission.

But he had to leave.

To train.

So he could bring back his brother.

And fix his broken team.

He starts to walk.

Farther away from her.

And with every step his heart gives a jolt of pain.

As he passes through the gate he hears it.

Tears.

Splashing on the ground freely.

And her quiet whimpers.

She's crying.

He wonders how she'll change in the time he's gone.

If it's possible to be more beautiful than she already is.

He tries to block out her tears and her quiet noises.

He runs.

He knows.

……………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………….

She hides.

She hasn't overcome her shyness

She stands still

She can hear him talk to her teammates

Which is quite a task considering the beating of her heart in her ears

Her famous blush stains her cheeks

He was back

After so many years

And immediately he makes her blush

Her eyes glaze over as thoughts race in her head

What should I do?

Then suddenly he's in front of her

Her hazy gaze sharpens

Then becomes blurry

Her body drifts closer to the ground as her consciousness fades

Her body hit the ground with a soft thump

…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was excited

He couldn't wait to see her

Then suddenly those teammates of her showed up

He caught a glimpse of purple locks

Her

It had to be

He struggles to get away

Where'd she go?

There

He senses her chakra

Definitely her

The thought of seeing her again thrills him

He finally gets there

And sees that pretty blush on her cheeks

Her eyes widen and focus in on him

Then suddenly

She's falling

Fainting

He reaches out to catch her

And sighs when she falls through his arms

He looks at her now

Sees her long hair splayed against the ground

She's taller

More feminine

Definitely more feminine

He notices her curves.

She still wears bulky clothes

Hides away her gorgeous body

Her face has matured

Her pink lips tempting him

He squats down to look at her face closer

Her blush stays on her cheeks even while asleep

He picks her up

Holds her carefully

Delicately as if she could break

He drops her off at her house

Neji glares at him as he passes her off

Apparently he thinks her passed out state is his fault

Well… it kinda is

The door is slammed in his face

He sighs

He'll try to see her tomorrow.


	2. Naruto and Hinata

She's waking up

Again.

From fainting.

Again.

She scolds herself for her behavior.

Touches her face

Finds it still warm with a blush

Her mind drifts back

To the few quick seconds when she saw him

Before she hit the ground.

She remembers his eyes most

The same blue childlike eyes

That held such happiness

But she now sees the hint of sadness that lingers in them

For the one who got away

She noticed that bump on his head

Most likely from Sakura

Her monstrous strength was a force to be reckoned with

But most of all when she was angry

Her temper rivaled her teacher's

She giggles

Sakura was always more fun when angry.

But she feels bad for Naruto.

Poor guy getting hit so hard

She tries to call back the memory of him.

He's taller.

More of a man.

The whisker marks more defined

The hair less unruly

And the eyes.

The eyes that are hiding sadness in their depths.

She closes her own eyes at the thought.

She wishes she could make it go away.

She can tell he's in pain.

Her eyes brim with tears.

He wont give up on that teammate of his.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He'd been through a lot.

But so had she.

Where he strove to do better and get revenge.

She retreated into herself.

She was treated as less than everyone.

Her father didn't notice her.

Unless she messed up.

Then he was always there with a harsh word to her.

His family was gone.

But hers were jailkeepers.

She sighs.

They had so much in common.

But he took the wrong path.

She hated seeing Sakura that morning.

Her green eyes looked so lifeless.

Their green magnified by unshed tears.

That night.

She had seen him.

As he left.

Hinata couldn't imagine a worse torture.

To see the one you loved leave forever.

Even knowing Naruto was coming back Hinata had cried.

Sakura was tough now.

Hardened.

She was no longer the carefree girl.

The one who wanted to find love.

No she was the fighter.

She would never give up.

She healed others wounds but left hers unattended.

Who could possibly fix the wound in that girl's heart?

Hinata sighed again.

How her mind went to such dismal topics

She would never understand.

She got up to face the day.

To be a servant in her own household.

After making tea she used her byakugan to find her father.

Training with Neji as usual.

She put the tray down silently then left.

She had other things to do.

She scrubbed the floors in her room and organized everything.

Finally she left the house.

She walked along to meet her teammates.

They were already sparring.

She took a seat under a shady tree

As she laid her head back against the rough bark she closed her eyes

After a little while she was daydreaming about Naruto

Her body completely relaxed as she slumped against the tree

She felt a presence near her face

Her eyes snapped open to reveal blue cerulean looking at her

"HEY HINATA!"

She blinked three times as her eyes adjusted to the closeness of their faces

"SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!"

Naruto continued his exclamation as he pointed a thumb at himself.

Her blush came back on her cheeks as her eyes wavered staring at him

Then….

Her head dropped forward and she slumped into unconsciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He was determined

Today he was going to talk to Hinata

And maybe try to sneakily ask her out

He never was good at being sneaky

He'd probably end up coming out and yelling it to her

He shakes his head at the thought.

He got up and grabbed some ramen to heat up

He rummaged through his fridge and found some milk

Careful to check the expiration date beforehand

He pored the milk into a glass

He shuddered at the memory of that expired milk

And right when he had been about to kiss Sakura too

He winced at that thought.

Kissing Sakura?

It would be like kissing his sister

Sure she was pretty

But she had nothing on the girl he was pining for

Hinata was drop dead gorgeous.

He found that out when he saw her in the waterfall.

For the first time he was puzzled about her clothes

He couldn't conceive why she would hide away such an amazing figure

She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Her skin was flawless

Her body toned and perfected

She was graceful in her movements

Even while training

Drawing out her stances with motion that looked fluid

Like dancing

He chugged down his milk and slurped up his ramen quickly

He had a mission

He was going to talk to Hinata today

What would happen if she did that fainting thing

He was starting to think it was just the way she avoided being with him

Every time he's near her she goes unconscious

He strutted down the streets of the village

Trying to pinpoint where his dream woman was

There

Behind that tree

He rushed over and squatted down next to her

Her eyes were shut

Those beautiful lavender eyes

He took a moment to look at her face

Her beautiful amazing face

She looked peaceful

She looked happy

Content

Which is a side he rarely saw

Her life was one big scolding

Her father took her for granted

And treated her like dirt

His eyes scanned her face again

Drawing out the moment

His eyes lingered on her lips

Her soft tempting inviting lips

They were naturally reddened

She had no need for makeup

He wondered if they would get redder if he bruised them with a kiss

Wondered if they would part for his tongue

He leaned closer

Drawn to them

Then

Her eyes snapped open abruptly

Their eyes locked

He could see her confusion as her eyes blinked rapidly

"HEY HINATA!"

He yelled

Her blush was forming already

"SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!"

He continued, hoping with desperation she said yes

He saw her expressive eyes widen and waver

Then her head fell onto her chest as she fainted

For the second time in two days Naruto carried Hinata in his arms

He walked slowly to her house savoring the feel of her weight in his arms

How was she so light?

He knocked on the door to the house but no one answered

He sighed and turned around

Then the girl in his arms stirred and looked up at him


	3. Sakura and Sasuke

Hey! So I heard you wanted Sakura and Sasuke in here too. So… I put them in. From now on it will switch between Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura and Sasuke. Ok.. yah! Read and review pretty please!

……………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………

Sakura sighed again

She seemed to do that a lot these days

She never used to be like this

So sad all the time

She used to be cheerful

And she tried to keep up that front

That she was happy

That she was never sad

But she was

She was sad

She was crushed and pummeled

She was grinded harshly into the ground

Because of him

The man who broke her heart

Who walked away fully knowing what it would do to her

Knowing how it felt

To be alone

Completely and utterly alone

She felt like death

Every day

She trained hard

Pushed herself past her limitations

Over exerted her body

And her mind

She couldn't take it

The numb

Her life was numb

It was pain and numb

In sleep it was numb

But when she woke it was pain

Nothing but pain

Her chest hurt

Like her ribcage and all its contents

Shattered and cracked

Her heart seemed most damaged

But she figured someday it would be whole again

Hopefully

Today would be this day

The day that she dragged her love back

To where he belonged

By her side

Whether he wanted to be there or not

That's where he belonged

And she had made it her mission

To put him back in his place

She took a deep breath

Today was the day

She packed up her gear

She is ready for this

Ready

She sighs

…………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………

She'd grown.

He noticed

She kept her hair short by choice now.

He liked it

It showed she was different than the girl she used to be

That she had changed

His lifeless eyes scanned her movements

She seemed

Depressed

Determined

Somewhere in between

He knows he shouldn't spy on her

It only made it harder to fight her

To keep the ties he severed

Apart

But he couldn't help watching

She was so beautiful

It was as if a light shone around her

Just to make her more radiant

He shakes his head

Tries to clear her image from its branded place in his mind

He couldn't

She was too important

That night

That horrible night

He still can't believe how he managed

How he forced his feet to walk away from her

Struggling as his heart turned to scraps

He never knew how she felt

He figured it was a crush

That if he ignored her she would get over it

Even as he desperately hoped she wouldn't

He had thrived on her love

Needed it

Lived on it

And when she finally told him

She was sincere that night

And she was hurt

Devastated that he would still leave

He needed to

He needed his revenge

It was what he lived on now

He turns away from the woman who makes his heart beat

Sasuke knows he shouldn't watch anymore


	4. Hina and Naruto

Her eyes are struggling to open

She tries to shift her position but finds herself immobile

Immediately her once heavy eyelids lift

Her eyes focus as she takes in her surroundings

She's waking up

Again.

From fainting.

Again.

Why does this keep happening?

Oh right…Naruto

She looks up and her face turns red again

She's in his arms

In HIS arms

His hold is gentle but firm

She feels so delicate in his arms

Precious

The sun hits his face and he seems to be glowing

Her eyes scan his face

the small smile

He looks happy

She smiles

Happy and carefree

She wonders if he finds her heavy

Probably

She shakes her head

She likes being in Naruto's arms

Where is he taking her?

She wonders

Home?

She hopes not

She hates home.

Home is more like jail

She should get down

Now that she's awake

She squirms more and Naruto looks down

The shock is clear on his face

"Hinata!"

He yells loudly

"I'm sorry I was just gonna carry you home honest!"

He continues as his arms wave

Hinata thuds on the floor

He dropped her

She giggles

He looks so funny

Finally he realizes his mistake

"oops! Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to drop ya"

He says scratching his head and apologizing

She blushes

Hinata picks herself up and brushes herself off

"N-no i-i-t-ts fine Naruto.."

He blushes and looks away

"well. Now that you're ok. Um… I should go.."

He starts to back away

Clearly embarrassed

She panics

He's leaving

No! her mind screams

Don't let him leave!

She breathes deeply

"N-naruto. We we could go g-get something to eat if you w-want. I would like to-to th-thank y-you for your help"

He freezes midstride

She worries that she was too forward

"N-naruto?"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

He yells as he bounces excitedly in front of her

Same old Naruto

She nods slightly and they walk side by side to the ramen stand

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She really was light

It was crazy

He was looking straight ahead now

He almost ran into a pole before

He got too caught up with staring at her

She was so beautiful

He didn't know where to take her

Maybe his house would work

Sure it was messy

But she would be too polite to say anything

On second thought

The park would be okay

He'd have to clean up

If he ever wanted her over

He shakes his head

He feels her shift and tightens his grip slightly

He doesn't want her to wake up

He likes holding her

He continues walking aimlessly

Which way is the park again?

Wow he really hasn't been here in a while

He cracks a smile

It's good to be home

He feels the beauty in his arms squirm

Well it had to end sometime

He looks down

And is surprised to see her lavender eyes staring at him

"Hinata!"

He says just a tad too loud

Does she think I'm a pervert?

Holding her like this

She probably hates me

I gotta explain

"I'm sorry. I was just gonna carry you home honest!"

He says desperately

Waving his arms for exaggeration

He watches as if in slow motion

As she falls to the floor

And raises a ring of dirt

Then to his absolute astonishment

She giggles

It sounds like angels laughter

His eyes soften

She's so cute!

His arm movements slow

Then he realizes

She's on the ground

Which means…

"Oops! Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to drop ya"

He says scratching that back of his head

In that apologetic way he has

She gets up gracefully

And lightly brushes herself off

"N-no i-i-t-ts fine Naruto.."

He bushes

And averts his eyes

It's time for him to go

He sighs quietly

He has to leave her to her team now

Sadly

"well. Now that you're ok. Um… I should go.."

He starts walking slowly

Away from her

His eyes stare at the ground

His shoulders slump

Then he hears her soft lilting voice

"N-naruto. We we could go g-get something to eat if you w-want. I would like to-to th-thank y-you for your help"

Is this his imagination?

Or did she really just ask him out

On a sort of date?

He stops in the middle of his step

This is insanity

Why would she want to eat with him?

But she did ask.

"N-naruto?"

She ventures softly

He can hear the concern in her voice

He turns around quickly

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

He says excitedly bouncing on his feet

She nods once and smoothly turns toward the ramen shop

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto loves ramen

Hinata decides as she makes a beeline for the shop

Perfect

She slows down and lets Naruto catch up to her

She smiles

I did it

I asked him out

Well… sort of

But he said yes!

To going on a sort of date with me!

Her smile widens

She is going to eat with the most handsome

Determined

Trustworthy

Strong

Guy there ever was

She notices him looking at her

Why?

She hears a bang

And winces at the sight of Naruto

Head planted into a pole

That must hurt

She turns away

She'll wait for him at the shop.

She sits down.

The man asks her for her drink

"W-water. Please"

He nods and goes to the back to get it

Naruto slips into the chair beside her

"This place is great Hina! How'd you know I like ramen?"

She blushes at the nickname

He's flirting with her!

"Everyone knows you like ramen Naruto"

She says giggling

He looks at her with his jaw dropped

She arches her brow

"what? What is it Naruto?"

His jaw drops farther

Her eyes dart around to find the source of his reaction

He finally composes himself

"it's just.. I've never heard you talk without that cute stutter you do"

He says

Her face goes pink

He thought her stuttering was cute?

Most people found it annoying

Aggravating.

Her father did

It showed weakness

Then she blinks rapidly as the other information sinks in

She didn't stutter?

Impossible

She always stutters

"I didn't stutter? Really?"

She says disbelieving

He nods his head furiously

"You're not stuttering at all anymore!"

She blushes

What does this mean?

She always stuttered

And excessively around Naruto

"This is… Weird. I don't think I've ever not stuttered"

He examines her

Closesly

She can feel his breath on her face as he looks at her

"Are you really my Hina?"

He questions

His Hina?

Her blush deepens

Another head comes between them

"here's your water miss"

Naruto leans back into his chair

She takes the water from the man behind the counter

"th-th thank y-y-you"

Her stutter is back in full force!

She sighs

………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

How did she know I would suggest ramen?

He thinks

He catches up to her and walks by her side

She moves so fluidly

As if she were gliding

He dares a quick look at her face

She's smiling

Her smile is gorgeous

Stunning

She should smile more often

If she smiled at him every day

He would be happy

Suddenly he feels a pain in his face

THUMP!

He ran into that pole…

Ouch.

He shakes it off and goes to meet Hinata who is sitting down already

As he slips into the chair next to her

"This place is great Hina! How'd you know I like ramen?"

Oh no

He did not just call her that petname

Out loud

He had always thought that when she was his girlfriend

It would be cute to shorten her name

Like an affectionate pet name

But he just said it

Out loud

To her

He starts to think frantically

How can he backpedal out of this

Then he hears it

Her sweet little giggles

She doesn't mind

"Everyone knows you like ramen Naruto"

She says offhandedly

His jaw drops

She didn't stutter

At all

Her voice was so smooth without that cute stutter

He liked it both ways

Silky

And  
Cute and choppy

It was still Hinata's voice

But no stutter!

"What? What is it Naruto?"

She says worriedly her thin eyebrow arching

She did it again!

His jaw drops onto the ground

Not a stutter in sight

She had such a sexy voice!

Finally he regained control of his mouth

"it's just.. I've never heard you talk without that cute stutter you do"

Well he thought he had control of his mouth

There he goes saying his secret feelings again

Her blush comes back again

Then she blinks quickly

"I didn't stutter? Really?"

He nods his head energetically

"You're not stuttering at all anymore!"

"This is… Weird. I don't think I've ever not stuttered"

She says

She's not stuttering and she hasn't fainted yet

Even with all his accidental flirting

Is this really Hinata?

He leans into her face

As if he could tell she was an imposter that way

So suspicious

"are you really my Hina?"

He watches her blush go from pink to red

Then the waiter comes between them

He lurches away from her face

"Here's your water miss"

The man says nicely

She lightly grips the cup of water

And sets it down carefully

"th-th thank y-y-you"

She says politely

Well looks like it is Hina

Adorable stutter and all

He smiles

………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………

Much super thanks to Princess Bhria who caught me on the fact I accidently put in chapter 2 at the end of this

Haha… right.. so I fixed it!

**Read AND REVIEW! PLEAAAAASSEEE? I WANNA KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! **


	5. Sasuke and Sakura

I don't own Naruto today…..maybe tomorrow I will.

READ AND REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW!!

……………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………

Another day another mission

Here we go again

She thought.

Then as her green eyes scanned the mission page they widened

He's been….

Spotted.

Near Konoha?

Does that mean that the sound is going to attack?

She shakes her head

No… he wouldn't…

Would he?

She shuts the folder with a slap

And walks determinedly to her closet

Grabbing her special chakra gloves and her ninja sandals

She walks briskly out of the house

She will do this alone

Make him confront her

Make him see what has happened

Make him see she still….

She stops in her tracks

That she still loves him?

Is that what the ache in her torso is?

Sakura takes a deep breath and continues on her way

Sasuke will come back home today

She will make sure of it.

…………………………..

…………………………..

He trains with his katana swishing it through the air

He imagines cutting down opponents

Each one falling easily

Then his sword stops

He had tried to imagine killing her

Tried to imagine those emerald eyes no longer seeing

He couldn't

He just couldn't kill her

Not when he knew what he felt

Knew that she was the only one that he would ever have

His sword falls from his hand

His coal black eyes moisten but do not brim with tears

Sakura dead is something that can never happen

He grabs his sword as he feels a presence

There is no chakra but he senses it clearly

Then there she is

In all her angelic glory

Sakura.

Her pink hair is tied up

Her delicate soft hands cloaked by black chakra gloves

Her eyes are piercing

He gulps

Something he hasn't done in years

She looks stunning

His grip on his sword loosens as he stares

He knows his face is an emotionless mask

Keeping all his feelings hidden

Hers is not.

He reads the emotions clearly

Hurt

Determination

Fury

Sadness

Love

There in her eyes

The softness and love in them

Still shining through

She speaks and her voice causes his skin to prickle

"Uchiha, you have been coming to close to Konoha. What is your purpose?"

Uchiha? Not Sasuke? Not her Sasuke anymore?

Did he misread that last emotion?

Her eyes flicker on his face trying to decipher his thinking

"Well? Uchiha, are you planning on attacking? What is your purpose for being so close to our boundries?"

Planning on attacking? Close to Konoha?

Someone must have seen him when he was watching her.

Probably from a distance, but he was recognizable.

He wasn't paying attention to anything but her at the time, they could've been right behind him,

"UCHIHA!" sakura rose her voice in slight anger

What a temper…

"I am not planning on attacking Konoha, Sakura" he said smoothly

Confusion now on her face

"Then why were you close to our boundries?" she asks, softer this time wondering

"I……" he hesitates, scared and unable to come up with a response

She doesn't love him anymore, there's no use in telling her why he came.

She steps closer wonder in her eyes, and again that fake love.

"Sasuke? Sasuke why were you so close to konoha? Do you want to come back home?"

"Sakura, I was so close to konoha because……"

"Because what Sasuke? Sasuke, I want you back home, we all do," she bites her plump pink bottom lip here "I still love you sasuke"

An actual expression crosses sasuke's face

Happiness and shock mixed into one.

"Sakura, I was… watching you…you've grown so much, you're so…." He stops not wanting to say more.

"Watching me? Why? What am I Sasuke?" she moves closer and closer to him her face so close to his

His eyes look at her pink lips and his hands itch to grab her face and pull it to his

"You're beautiful Sakura" he says his eyes never moving from her lips

They part in her surprise and he can barely control himself

What I wouldn't give to have my lips on hers

Her hand touches his

And sparks shoot up his arm.

her hand is warm and his is hot

Her fingers interlock with his and she leads him toward his home

She stops in front of the gate

"I will be in there, waiting for you. If you walk inside you can watch me all you want.

You can have every piece of me.

But if you turn around you cant watch me anymore. Not until you come home Sasuke." She states firmly.

She walks inside the gates and stands on the other side awaiting his decision.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………….

She found him

It really wasn't hard

He was swinging the katana through the air so sharply it made a loud whistling sound

He stops and She wonders if he knows she's here

His hand lets go of the katana and it impales itself in the ground

He shakes his head slowly

As if some idea appalls him.

Then he turns to look towards her

Then back around the area as his hand grabs his katana once more.

She steps out and he freezes

She tries to compose her face

Tries not to let him see what she is feeling.

She cant help it.

Seeing him brings it all back

Her hurt at his leaving

Her determination to bring him home

Her anger at him for crushing her heart

Her sadness for her crushed heart

Her love for him

"Uchiha, you have been coming to close to Konoha. What is your purpose?" she says with her harshest tone

He doesn't move a muscle and she considers if she's in an illusion

She hates that she used Uchiha instead of calling him Sasuke. He was her Sasuke not some

random Uchiha.

Her eyes try to read his composed face

"Well? Uchiha, are you planning on attacking? What is your purpose for being so close to our boundries?"

Please don't attack us Sasuke

We're your home

Come back to us!

He still doesn't answer and her famous temper gets the better of her

"UCHIHA!" she raises her voice

His face moves an inch a tiny flinch from her anger

"I'm not planning on attacking Konoha" he says in his smooth velvet voice

She's confused

Not attacking?

Not coming home?

"Then why were you close to our boundries?" she asks her voice softening now that he says he

is not attacking.

"I…." Sasuke hesitates….SASUKE hesitates

What's so hard for him to say?

He must want to come home!

He must!

Sasuke? Sasuke why were you so close to konoha? Do you want to come back home?"

"Sakura, I was so close to konoha because……"

"Because what Sasuke? Sasuke, I want you back home, we all do," she bites her plump pink bottom lip here "I still love you sasuke"

An actual expression crosses sasuke's face

Happiness and shock mixed into one.

That suprises him?

That I still love him after all this time?

"Sakura, I was… watching you…you've grown so much, you're so…." He stops not wanting to say more.

"Watching me? Why? What am I Sasuke?" she moves closer and closer to him her face so close to his.

She looks at his perfect features her eyes trying to commit it to memory

"You're beautiful Sakura" he says his eyes on her lips

Her lips part in surprise

He thinks I'm beautiful?

Me?

Flat

pink haired Sakura?

Her hand moves on its own

Trying to confirm this is real

Heat and sparks shoot up her arm and around her hand where it touches his.

She pulls him along gently leading him to the gates

Then she stops and reluctantly pulls her hand from his

Taking a deep breath to calm herself

"I will be in there, waiting for you. If you walk inside you can watch me all you want.

You can have every piece of me.

But if you turn around you cant watch me anymore. Not until you come home Sasuke." She states firmly.

She turns on her heel and walks inside Konoha

Her green eyes staring at him across the threshold.

Come home to me Sasuke.

I love you

…………………………………………..

………………………………………….

Next up is naruhina but im not gonna continue unless I get at least 10 reviews…that's overall so really only 4…..ok REVIEW!!


	6. Naruto and Hina

I finally got enough reviews! Yay!

Well here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata would be married with children if I owned Naruto. Obviously I don't.

..........................................

.........................................

Hinata blushes as she realizes she is stuttering again.

Just when she thought she had broken the habit!

She orders Beef Ramen and Naruto orders Creamy Chicken flavored.

He bounces excitedly in his seat and she fights back the urge to giggle.

The ramen arrives shortly and she picks it up with her chopsticks carefully.

She eats the noodles carefully savoring the taste.

Glancing over at Naruto her eyes widen.

He scarfs down his ramen with breakneck speed.

She slurps up the last of her noodle and smiles softly at Naruto's adorableness

Naruto looks over at her, noodles hanging from his mouth.

She giggles lightly.

He slurps up the noodles and smiles a wide grin at her.

"Did you enjoy your food Naruto?" Hinata asked teasingly.

Naruto nods his head enthusiastically.

"What about you Hina. Um Hinata." Naruto said.

She blushes hard at the nickname and gulps.

"Hina is fine Naruto." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

He's blushing.

BLUSHING!

She smiles widely.

Maybe.

Maybe it is possible that he likes her.

That he wants her.

Naruto looks straight into her lavender eyes.

"Hina…" He starts.

Her heart beats wildly out of control.

What is he about to say.

He called her Hina again.

She loves him so much.

Does he love her?

What is it????

"Hina. I.. I have um.." Naruto begins again.

You have what? She thinks.

WHAT! Spit it out Naruto!

…………………………………………….

……………………………………………

The love of his life orders and he does as well.

It's time for his favorite meal.

He wonders if she knows how to cook.

She would be a good wife…

He bounces in his seat.

Full of excitement.

He's with his only love.

He's eating his favorite meal.

Could anything be more perfect?

His food arrives and his mouth waters.

Immediately he starts shoveling it in his mouth.

He sees Hinata slowly savoring he dish.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

Noodles dangling from his mouth he looks at her.

She giggles lightly and his stomach flip flops.

If he could make her laugh everyday…

He slurps up the rest of the noodles in his mouth and grins at her.

"Did you enjoy your food Naruto?" she asks, a teasing tone to her silky voice.

He nods excitedly.

Being with her is so thrilling.

He missed her so much.

"What about you Hina?" Crap..he used the nickname again. "Um. Hinata."

She blushes and his blue eyes sparkle at her cuteness.

"Hina is fine Naruto" she says looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He blushes ruby red.

She likes his nickname!

Maybe she does..feel for him.

Does love him.

It's time to tell her.

There could be no other time.

She looks expectantly at him.

Shes so beautiful.

Sitting poised like a princess on her throne.

She makes everything else fade.

She's so bright and vibrant.

He cant look away.

He stares into those deeps pools of lavender.

"Hina…" He starts.

I have to tell her. He thinks

But what will her father say?

What will the village say?

What will she say?

"Hina. I.. I have um.." He begins again.

She looks at him with her big beautiful eyes.

He gulps.

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

"What is it Naruto?" She prods.

Her heart thumps in her chest.

He looks so nervous.

So cute.

So handsome.

He grabs her small delicate hand in his.

She blushes and fights off a fainting spell

Almost absentmindedly his thumb rubs against the back of her hand.

She shudders in delight.

"Hina, for a long time now…I've had something to tell you." He says

And her heart stops.

"My Hina. My lovely Hina." He continues.

Slowly he leans closer to her and she feels her heart restart.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, have and always will-"

And her world faded to black.

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

He smooth sexy voice prods him "What is it Naruto?"

He's nervous.

Under the boisterous personality he feels shyness creeping up.

This has to be the most nerve-wracking thing he has ever done.

Slowly, cautiously he takes her small ivory hand in his.

Nonchalantly he strokes his thumb across her smooth skin.

Electricity courses through his body.

He notes her slight shudder of pleasure.

She is affected by him then.

"Hina, for a long time now…I've had something to tell you." He says

His heart thumps wildly.

What if she doesn't feel the same.

He has to take that risk.

"My Hina. My lovely Hina." He continues.

He cant help but lean closer to her

Shes stunning.

Only she could've captured his heart so completely.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, have and always will-" he says.

He hears a thump.

There on the ground lies Hinata.

She's out cold.

Naruto sighs.

He bends down and whispers in her ear.

"I love you, my Hina."

Carefully he picks her up smiling down at her blushing face.


	7. He wants to

Everybody thank Narutobaby for reminding me that I needed to write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Sasuke and Sakura would be together if I owned Naruto. Don't cha wish I did?

………………………….

…………………………….

He wants to.

She stands there

Hopeful

He wants to.

He wants to go through those gates

He wants to run to her and twirl her petite frame in his arms

She looks so beautiful

Her emerald eyes beckon to him

He wants to.

But can he?

His revenge isn't complete.

She isn't safe from the perils his brother presents.

He wants to though.

So very badly.

It aches and pierces through him.

The want.

He takes one step forward unconsciously.

He needs to be near her.

To see her.

To know she is alive and real and beautiful.

"Sasuke" she mouths his name silently.

He takes another step.

How he wants to kiss those lips.

His name never sounds as sweet as when she says it in her silky voice.

She waits and he can see her anxiousness plain on her face.

She was always so easy for him to read.

Her defenses crumbled before him.

Just as his did for her.

She could break him down with simple acts

Not even trying to.

She tempts him.

Can he resist?

Should he?  
If it wasn't for the danger…

For his revenge…

But there she is.

Standing

Welcoming

Waiting.

Accepting.

His eyes rake down her form.

He groans internally.

She is so tempting.

He wants to.

……………………………….

……………………………….

_Come to me_. She thinks

_I want you._

_I need you._

_Come to me._ She thinks.

He takes one step forward and her heart stutters.

_Please_ She prays in her mind.

He doesn't take another step.

She wonders what is keeping him.

Surely he feels the same.  
Surely he wants to come to her.

Surely he feels the ache.

The piercing pain of being apart.

She fights back the urge to clutch at her broken heart.

He cant leave her again.

He wouldn't.

Would he?

She finds herself mouthing his name.

She wants him so badly.

He takes another step forward.

_Keep going!_ She urges in her mind.

She loves him.

She wants him back with her.

Her eyes beckon to him.

She is so anxious.

What if he turns to leave?  
What if he disappears again?

Her heart couldn't take it.

She knows he can read the worry on her face.

They had always been able to read each other fairly well.

He always seemed softer around her.

She understood him as best she could.

Though his coldness had frozen her she had plunged forward.

She loved him enough to brave his harsh insults and dismissals.

Now she wished he would come to her.

_Please_ she whispered again in her mind.

_Come to me_

………………………….

………………………..

She was so worried.

Her angelic face was riddled with nervousness

He couldn't.

He couldn't leave her.

Not again.

He wasn't strong enough.

He stopped straining against his feet and they happily moved forward.

With every step his beauty's face grew more and more hopeful.

Happier.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

He kept moving.

His steps echoed off the ground like a steady drum.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

He could do this.

If he walked through those gates she was his.

He could have her.

Every piece of her.

He wanted every piece of her.

She already had every piece of him.

He walked forward.

One foot inside the gates

She gasped.

He froze.

Could he do this?

Wasn't walking inside putting her in danger?

Slowly he looked in her eyes.

Water had started to gather there already.

No.

He couldn't make her cry again.

He took the last steps into the gate and without stopping grabbed Sakura.

He swung her around in his arms before embracing her tightly.

Slowly he cupped her face in his hands.

She looked up at him with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen.

Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips.

His heart fluttered uncontrollably and his body was on fire.

Finally he had every piece of her.

………………………………….

……………………………………

Poor Narutobaby. I said it would be up in a half hour and I am only now putting it up. Sorry.

I was being lazy. Which is why the chapter is so short.

And im sleepy.

So enjoy!

Review!


	8. The confession

OOOOOH. I am super duper amazingly sorry for the wait. You all must be dying.

Sooo many things going on at home so I was busy. But I'm back. And here to stay!

Narutobaby: again and again you reminded me. Without you I doubt this fic would ever get

written. Thanks for all your sweet little prodding.

…………………………….

…………………………….

Her world stayed black.

She had always hated darkness

Perhaps that was yet another reason she was drawn to Naruto.

He was light.

Pure and brilliant light.

She struggled to make her eyes open.

She had an odd feeling of weightlessness.

She wondered….

Was Naruto carrying her?

She didn't know if she could blush in her state…

But if it was possible she did.

The feeling of fingertips gripping her sides was all the confirmation she needed

He WAS carrying her.

Millions of fluttery winged butterflies took flight in her stomach.

Her heart was going into overdrive and she feared a heart attack if the rhythm didn't calm

She knew her breathing was out of order.

Any moment he would realize she was no longer completely unconscious.

Cautiously she twitched her fingers.

The fingertips that gripped her side skimmed along her body then gripped tighter.

Her body was shifted then.

The motion of weightlessness was gone.

They were…

Sitting?

And

She

Was

In

His

Lap

Hinata suppressed the urge to squeak

Her round bottom was situated between his thighs and her head was in a cradle hold

Slowly she felt a finger skitter across her cheekbone

She almost shuddered

fire, lava, heat, followed as the finger's shadow

"Hinata" she heard Naruto breathe

She shuddered

It was as if a shockwave of love, hope, heat, and joy had jolted through her body

She fluttered her eyes open even as she answered him

"Naruto" she breathed, her voice sleep-soft

He jumped a bit as he heard her voice

His arms that were holding her head shifted her so she was sitting up straight.

Slowly his arms entwined around her

Holding her in place.

Hinata made a move to get up.

Promptly she was pulled back onto his lap.

"No." Naruto said. His voice gruff

"N-naruto?" she inquired.

"Hinata. My Hinata." He said longingly

"Yours?" Hinata said quietly and turned in his arms.

Locking her lavender eyes with his cerulean eyes

Oh his eyes.

So many different gorgeous colors of blue

Cerulean, azure, baby blue, sapphire, cobalt

So beautiful

She felt as though she were looking into sparkling gems

She was lost in them

A cliché but true.

Her head was spinning.

Her eyes skittered across his face.

Defined cheeks,

With those amazingly cute whisker marks

The goofy smile still in place

His lips…

His lips were the most tempting thing she had ever seen

She would never be bold enough to kiss them…

But she wanted to.

She wanted to so badly.

What was he saying?

That she was…

His?

What could that mean?

Did he..

Did he love her?

No. Impossible.

He loved Sakura.

She was his everything.

He defended her.

Protected her.

He only blushed around Sakura.

Hinata shook her head

Her black-blue hair flared with the movement.

Naruto couldn't love her.

She wasn't good enough for someone like him.

She wasn't enough.

But as she stared into Naruto's eyes

As butterflies squirmed in her belly

Tingles reached from her head to her toes

And as Naruto smiled

Hinata melted.

Her resolve shattered.

She was vulnerable.

She was hoping.

Hoping against everything that told her no.

That he loved her.

_Do you Naruto?_

"Yours?" she ventured.

Cautiously

Carefully

Unsure

Her heart was on a cliff side.

It was waiting.

Barely balanced.

Waiting to tip over the edge

Waiting to break

Crack

Shatter

Rupture

Waiting

"If you want to be" he said

Hinata had never wanted anything more in her entire life.

Every moment she had suffered through

This was the climax

The pinnacle of her life

She opened her mouth.

No words came out.

She was unable to speak.

She watched as Naruto's face changed

His smile dropped

His eyebrows came together

He was distraught.

At that moment Hinata spoke

"I have never wanted anything more in my entire life."

His face lit up.

Hinata smiled.

"Hinata Hyuga, I Naruto Uzumaki love you with every heartbeat, I am entranced by your eyes,

Hypnotized by your nature, tempted by your body, soothed by your voice, amazed at your

Smarts and irrevocably, undoubtedly completely and fully in love with you. From the moment

Your lavender eyes shyly glanced my way I have been in love with you. Every step I take away

From you stings. I only want to be near you and be yours for the rest of my life. I love you, my

Hina. So very very much"

Naruto was still smiling after his little speech

Looking at her with love pooling in his eyes like the tears pooling in hers

She blinked in rapid succession.

Suddenly something clicked.

"Why did you have to put me through all that? I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I've

Loved you with a passion that burns in my face when I get near you, I have fainted, blushed,

And trained all for you. In every action I performed, every mission I took, every word I said I

Have loved you. Your presence is light in a hell of darkness. Your voice gives me confidence

And for every time I am near you I never want to part. I have loved you with body, mind, soul,

Heart. The world knew. The world frowned. But you kept your feelings hidden to yourself. If

You love me. Why did you chase Sakura? Why did you make my heart break every day when I

Contemplated how invisible I was to you? Why did you ignore me, treat me like a mere

acquaintance? Naruto. I love you. But I don't believe you love me."

Hinata broke free of his grip and ran the opposite way.

Tears streamed behind her like a silvery trail.

Her heart was crushed.

He said he loved her….

But then why??

……………………………………..

……………………………………..

This was one of the best moments of his life.

Carrying Hinata.

Being close to her was a gift.

He stared down at her babydoll face.

Beauty personified.

An angel on earth.

He was too tainted to have her.

He harbored a demon.

And yet…

He couldn't stand it.

She was so lovely.

He loved her.

More than he had ever loved anything.

She was his reason for existing.

For living.

If she was gone..

He had no purpose.

If he became Hokage

Then he would have the prominence.

The privilege of offering her marriage.

But now..

No.

He was nothing.

Shunned by the village.

Did they know how he felt?

They couldn't guess…

If they did then everything would break.

Hinata's finger twitched.

He couldn't resist the urge.

His fingers skimmed along her sides.

His grip tightened.

He didn't want her to wake up.

He wanted to hold her.

Just a little longer.

Let him dwell in this fantasy…

Let him believe that she could be his.

Would she even want that?

He thought she did once..

Did she still?

She still fainted.

Still blushed.

She was his Hina.

His beautiful Hinata.

But she wasn't his…

Not yet.

He sat them on a bench.

Cradling her precious head.

Her silky locks were tangled in his fingers

They were so smooth and shiny.

Her face…

So peaceful.

So smooth.

So clean.

Her ivory complexion was perfect.

Her features unearthly

She was a goddess among mortals.

How many other men had noticed?

How many other men wanted this angel?

He slid a finger across her cheekbone

An electric jolt went through him

It coursed through his body with the power of lightning.

She caused such reactions in him…

Only she could…

"Hinata"

It was longing

Her eyes fluttered open.

Was there ever a prettier color than lavender?

Staring into her big beautiful eyes he didn't think so.

Lavender was his new favorite color.

So pretty.

The light shade in her eyes…

It drew him in.

"Naruto"

Her voice…

Her voice soothed and excited him at the same time.

So innocent and so sexy.

He sat her upright on his lap.

But he refused to let her go.

His arms caged her.

_Don't leave me._

She made a move to get up.

"No." his voice was gruff.

Desperate.

"N-naruto?"

"Hinata. My Hinata." He said longingly

"Yours?" Hinata said quietly and turned in his arms.

Their eyes locked.

The energy.

The heat.

The electricity that radiated in the space between them was palpable.

Naruto was very aware that his nervous fingers were still holding Hinata.

He was entranced.

Her eyes…

They were undefined.

All seeing.

Yet seemingly blind.

Her eyes..

They were so emotional

Expressive.

And every time she looked at him.

He saw the love she felt.

Was it love?

He could only dream.

Only hope.

Did she want to be his?

Was it possible?

He had slipped again.

Calling her his.

It was a dream.

A fantasy.

Impossible.

He was a demon.

She an angel.

But… did she love him?

"Yours?" she ventured again.

The uncertainty was clear in her eyes.

"If you want to be." He replied.

His voice was steady.

But he was turmoil inside.

Utter chaos reigned as his heart beat frantically.

One word and she could break him

He waited.

Slowly his smile melted off his face.

He was worried.

Her plump lips were parted but no sound escaped them.

His eyebrows shot together.

Was he too bold?

"I have never wanted anything more in my entire life."

Hinata's words….

He was a bird soaring in the clouds.

She wanted him.

"Hinata Hyuga, I Naruto Uzumaki love you with every heartbeat, I am entranced by your eyes,

Hypnotized by your nature, tempted by your body, soothed by your voice, amazed at your

Smarts and irrevocably, undoubtedly completely and fully in love with you. From the moment

Your lavender eyes shyly glanced my way I have been in love with you. Every step I take away

From you stings. I only want to be near you and be yours for the rest of my life. I love you, my

Hina. So very very much"

He let every ounce of his love pool in his eyes.

His speech was heartfelt.

The long hidden feelings revealed.

He had kept them in so long.

Worrying.

Debating.

And now..

They were out.

Hinata blinked rapidly.

When she spoke her tone was hurt.

"Why did you have to put me through all that? I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I've

Loved you with a passion that burns in my face when I get near you, I have fainted, blushed,

And trained all for you. In every action I performed, every mission I took, every word I said I

Have loved you. Your presence is light in a hell of darkness. Your voice gives me confidence

And for every time I am near you I never want to part. I have loved you with body, mind, soul,

Heart. The world knew. The world frowned. But you kept your feelings hidden to yourself. If

You love me. Why did you chase Sakura? Why did you make my heart break every day when I

Contemplated how invisible I was to you? Why did you ignore me, treat me like a mere

acquaintance? Naruto. I love you. But I don't believe you love me."

Hinata broke free of his grip and ran the opposite way.

He watched her run away.

His body feeling as though it were pierced by thousands of kunai.

She was running.

She didn't believe him.

She was gone…

……………………………………….

……………………………………….

Sorry to end on a sad note, but I didn't want the story to end there.

A story has to have conflict in order to keep afloat….

Sooooo

Yah.

But a new chapter will be out soon.

p.s. Happy birthday Narutobaby!!!!!! I loves ya lots!


	9. I won't let you sacrifice

I'm back loverlies! I made this sweet little chapter for ya

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I implore you to check out and review my other stories

To the one I adore ....Naruhina

and To the one I love.......Sasusaku

so please go read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Love Sparks

Disclaimer: ah. Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura. They're basically cannon by now, so anything that happens in this story could happen for reals...well mostly. Anyway Kishimoto I don't mind if you borrow my ideas a bit. Seeing as I'm borrowing your characters for my story.

...........................................

.............................................

She was so worried.

Every nerve was riddled through with nervousness

He was so close to her

Just on the other side of the gate

Even now like a magnet she was drawn to him

She couldn't be the one to give in.

He had to be the one to take the steps this time

Like before when he left, now only coming home

She let every emotion show on her face

Her anxiety clear

His feet started moving quicker

As if the weights that had held him back had dropped off

His steps echoed her heartbeat.

Her heart fluttered and drummed away in her chest.

She only had to resist his pull a little longer.

When he walked through she was his

Every molecule that made up her body belonged to him

He only needed to claim what was his

Did he want her?

She wondered if she was what he needed

If he felt the pull of their bodies

The ache

He kept moving

One foot inside the gates

She let out a gasp and he froze.

His trance had been broken

Was he still lured by her or would he turn away?

His features contorted in fear

In indecision

Was he weighing revenge against her?

Which did he want the most?

Revenge.

He had left her once for it and he would do it again.

Tears gathered in her eyes

She saw him look into her soul through her eyes

His features smoothed.

He walked the last steps into the gate and without stopping twirled her around

Her smile rivaled the sun

And then

He kissed her

Everything exploded behind her closed lids

Wildfire ran through her body uncontrolled

No end to the heat

She didn't care

She would burn alive for this moment

Feeling his lips on hers

Heaven had met her on earth

After the hell without him

She was finally getting her angel wings

Then he slipped from her grasp.

"Sakura. You taste like love and cherries. A hint of strawberries."

She giggled

Suddenly ANBU surrounded them.

"We have an order to take Sasuke Uchiha, missing nin into custody. Sakura Haruno please back away from this dangerous criminal."

Sakura glared and molded Sasuke to her

"I will never let him go again."

Sasuke looked at her strangely.

Carefully he bent by her ear.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

He whispered so gently that she melted into his chest a bit

He spun her around and with a kiss to her cheek threw her at one of the ANBU

The surprised ANBU caught her and fell backward while Sasuke made his way towards another

The ninja he approached drew a kunai and went into a battle stance

Sasuke held out his hands in submission.

The ANBU was confused

"Take me before she gets up. I won't let her go down with me."

The ANBU frowned sadly under his mask and tied Sasuke's hands with chakra rope

They poofed away.

Sakura got up and glanced around. Puffs of smoke were left from where Sasuke had been taken.

The ANBU she fell into was still gripping her arms.

She screamed and fell to her knees.

Just when she had him back

Why did they take him?

WHY!!!!!??

She cried and sobbed on the dirt ground as the ANBU released her

She was so close.

She had every piece of him.

Now he was taken.

It wasn't fair.

She was worried.

..................................................................................

................................................................................

The kiss was heated and passionate

Obeying no rules for a first kiss

Merely conveying the hunger he had for her

The love that tugged his heart through the gates and dragged his body along with it

He felt lightheaded and heavy at the same time

His life was only for this moment

This woman.

This beautiful unearthly creature he held in his arms

The stunning radiant love that shone from her

That was what he lived for

Hatred had been banished

Revenge snuffed out of his goals

Only her

She was all he needed

All he wanted

He pulled back

She tasted like heaven

Like every yummy delicacy combined

He tried to sort out the flavors

"Sakura. You taste like love and cherries. A hint of strawberries."

She giggled

Angels laughter

pealing like bells and wind chimes

Could he hear that laugh everyday?

See her loveliness every waking hour of his life?

Was it possible to have that?

It was within his reach

Her emerald eyes looked up at him with wonder

Did she also believe this might just be a dream?

That at any moment they would wake up separated?

He wouldn't leave her again.

Every morning they would wake to each others faces

Every night they would kiss each other and dream of their future

As if the purpose was solely to break this picture

ANBU surrounded them

One spoke in a harsh tone

"We have an order to take Sasuke Uchiha, missing nin into custody. Sakura Haruno please back away from this dangerous criminal."

He was shocked

Now?

After he had come back under his own power

Of his own wishes

And Sakura's

Sakura.

She couldn't be caught in the middle of this

Already he could see her temper rising

Her fear showed through as well

She molded him to her as she spoke

"I will never let him go again"

She would sacrifice her life for him.

He couldn't let her

It wouldn't be right to deprive the world of Sakura

She was too important

too precious to be stuck with him

He never deserved her

She shouldn't hold onto him like this

He couldn't bear his love getting the same punishment as him

no.

No.

NO.

He wouldn't let her.

He couldn't let her

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me." he whispered

How she reacted to him

It only made it harder to push her away

She melted into his form

Her warmth penetrating his bones

Internally he groaned in delight

Did she realize what effect she had on him?

She was tempting in every way

He spun her around and kissed her cheek swiftly

Her soft skin tantalized his lips

He wanted to taste more of that ivory silk

He threw her towards the sturdiest looking ANBU

Hard.

She couldn't get up in time

He wouldn't let her fall with him

As the demon he would accept the chains that led him to hell

But she must use her angel wings to fly from that fate

Such beauty shouldn't be with him

He approached the nearest ANBU

Immediately the man tensed and pulled out a weapon

Sasuke bit back a bitter laugh

They had been trained to fight those like him

Obviously they assumed this would be a hard battle

In any other circumstance it would be

But not now

Not with Sakura here

He held out his hands in submission

"Take me before she gets up. I won't let her go down with me."

He was close to pleading

Already he could hear her soft moan as she shook off the fall.

The ANBU hesitated then tied his hands with chakra rope.

They poofed away.

Sasuke was taken to a cell.

He curled up inside and focused on memory

Memory of a woman with green, green, eyes and pastel cherry blossom hair.

Of her laughter

Her tears,

Her love

Her kiss.

Her.

He thought of her.

...........................................................

..........................................................

Ok. So here's the great part about this little chappie

I had lost inspiration for this story on Sasuke and Sakura

I had no idea when the next update would be etc

Then I was driving to work and it hit me!

To do something like this to keep the conflict going

I think it's so sweet of Sasuke to show his protective side

soo yah

That's how this whole chapter came out.

I know I should've written more, but inspiration only lasts so long

Like the rain it drizzles, pours, batters, pours, drizzles and I hope you liked

ReVIEWWWWWWW

REVEWWWWWWW


	10. Chase Me

Hello all!!! Sorry for the insanely long wait. I really am sorry. But now I have an update! Yay!

Disclaimer: Would Kishi update this slowly? No. Because he owns Naruto and I don't

….........................................

…........................................

She ran

Faster than she ever had before

Her heart was crumbling, smashed and ground in the dirt

She ran

Then as her sobs wracked her body, she tripped and fell hard

Scrambling to her knees she rubbed dirt into her cheeks as she wiped away tears

She felt so weak

After years of trying to be strong and prove herself

And he had known her, loved her.

No. He didn't love her.

He thought he did.

But he had no semblance of what love was

Lovers didn't ignore those they loved

Didn't treat them as though they were a mere afterthought

Naruto was her entire world

He was everything that she wanted and needed in her life

Without him

Already she felt her heart and spirit dying

Why?

She grabbed dirt and squeezed it hard

Why?

Why?

Why?

"WHY?" she screeched

Her frustration

Her grief

Pouring out of the gaping wound in her heart

She heard her father's voice ringing in her head

_Don't get in the way_

"I was always in the way"

When he looked at Sakura and smiled....

It was the same smile that she looked at him with

The smile that conveyed that all consuming love

He didn't look at her like that

His eyes shifted past her

She strived for his attention

He ignored all her fawning

But...

_I Naruto Uzumaki love you with every heartbeat_

Did he?

Even though he claimed to

Could she trust him?

She always had before.

With reckless abandon

She had entrusted him with all her heart

Her entire being was his

If he only asked

She would be his...

Hinata was struck by that thought

He HAD asked

But she had refused him

Was she right or wrong?

Does he really want me?

Would he fight for me as I fought for him?

Would he chase me?

Chase me.

I want him to chase me.

Chase me Naruto.

….................................................................

…................................................................

Naruto gazed at her long hair

Gazed at her slim form

Farther and farther away

The way she ran

Like she hated him

She must hate him

He had hurt her

Hurt the only one he cared for

The only one he loved

He thought he had done the right thing

He thought that by hiding his feelings

He had saved her from scorn

Instead he had worsened her struggle

Her blushing face

Her adorable stuttering

Had given away her feelings to the world

_The world knew. The world frowned_

She had borne the weight of their hate for him

She had undergone so much

While he, himself constantly hurt her

Acting as if she meant

Almost nothing to him

When the truth was

She was his everything

He had clung to Sakura

Trying to throw the village off

Trying to keep any harm from her

Instead he only brought more and more

They deemed her idiotic to hope for him

Disgusted that she harbored feelings for a demon

He followed her path with his eyes

Should he follow?

Should he explain?

The pain in her eyes

Those beautiful big eyes

Filled and overflowing with tears

He found himself getting to his feet.

…..........................................................

…..........................................................

And more suspense

More more more

Although I must apologize for the long awaited update

I took forever I know.

I apologize.

Now I just have to update To the one I adore.

Love you all!

Review! REVIEW! Pretty pretty please


	11. Necessary and Almost Forgotten

I'm back loverlies! I made this sweet little chapter for ya. And another soon!

Thank you Narutobaby for reminding me.. over and over and over. I owe you this and another

story. LOVE YOU!!!

And to all my other reviewers. You influence me to write! Love you all!

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I implore you to check out and review my other stories

To the one I adore ....Naruhina

and To the one I love.......Sasusaku

so please go read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Love Sparks

Disclaimer: I love the contrast of Sasuke and Sakura. Love the way they are so different yet seem

to fit so well. Love you Kishimoto for making such great characters…. even if I do kind of

wreck Sasuke's real character.. haha. that's why I don't own naruto I suppose.

* * *

* * *

How could she?

How could she do this!

Sakura stomped angrily to the Hokage tower

Her tears streamed down her cheeks in burning trails

Her heart pulsed with hurt

With loss

For that one brief moment

When he held her in his arms

She had been whole

Her shattered heart had healed and warmed

Her world was complete once more

She was safe

Protected

Loved

Wanted

He wanted her

All those years of searching

of trying to drag him back

He came to her

He came willingly because he loved her

Because he couldn't stand another day without her

Just as she felt the ache of his leaving

She set her teeth and flung the door off the hinges

Tsunade sat there tipsily as Sakura seethed

"What the HELL did you do?!" she shrieked at her teacher

"I arrested a dangerous criminal that you lured in for me." the blond replied

Lured in?

I lured him in?

They used me…

As bait

As a cheap trick

They used me to dangle in front of him

Then they took me away

How could they do this to me?

To him!

Was there any decency left?

Where was the morality of the ninja?

Where was the love of humanity…

"How dare you… How dare you use me like a flashy bauble."

Tsunade looked at her intensely.

"It was necessary to secure the safety of the village and of Naruto."

Sakura shook her head

"No. It wasn't _necessary _to break my heart all over again. It wasn't _necessary_ to capture

someone who came through the gates willingly. And it wasn't _necessary_ to be so callous about

his own fragile feelings and his own heart. You don't understand anything"

She slammed the door as she left.

* * *

* * *

He was already starting to forget

Already couldn't remember exactly how she tasted

He never got to discover what scars she had…

How she came to get them

Everything that made her who she was

She was different

And he never would find out how different

She was strong…

But still so breakable.

Like a precious jewel

With a weak spot that could split her apart.

He was her weakness

And she was his

Sakura..

Sakura

Sakura

He whispered her name over and over.

He wouldn't forget her name.

He wouldn't forget how she looked

No.

He would never be able to forget that

Her emerald eyes…

They were so beautiful

They expressed everything she felt

They could be as soft as a feathered pillow

Eyes he wanted to caress him

They could be sharp as a knife

Her glares were murderous

Her anger seemed to add flames to the green

He could spend forever looking in her eyes.

He shook his head

He wasn't allowed to have her

he couldn't

He would drag her down and chain her

somewhere when she should be free

Flying to do her great works

Healing people.

Healing all like she healed him

She was amazing

Astonishing

Lovely

Oh so lovely.

Her girlishly prettily pink hair.

Such a contrast to his dark hair.

Yet the contrast was what made them work

The difference that pulled them together.

To mesh her hair with his and swirl the dark and light

She was his light

She guided him

She loved him

She touched the light in him

He needed her….

He thought of her

He would not forget.

* * *

* * *

I am like…. the laziest writer ever. I've kept you waiting so long. And this chapter isn't long either.

But I'm going to do a Naruhina one. Next

And I already have the first part of To the one I adore's next chappie

I think I like doing shorter chapters. That way I can drag out the story and it won't end so soon….

I hope you liked

ReVIEWWWWWWW

REVEWWWWWWW


	12. Win and Find

Hello all!!! Sorry for the insanely long wait. I really am sorry. But now I have an update! Yay!

I kinda like doing the short chapters

I know everyone likes longer ones… but this way my inspiration doesn't run out as quickly

So I will be updating much more regularly now.

Because I know I've been ignoring you..

But no more!

I fell back in love with this story

Disclaimer: Would Kishi update this slowly? No. Because he owns Naruto and I don't

* * *

* * *

She knew where she was headed

Her tears had stopped

Leaving shimmery trails in their wake

Her breathing still shuddered occasionally

She walked slowly now

Letting each step jolt her body

reassuring her decision

Methodically she walked

Her long slim legs carrying her gracefully

She straightened her shoulders

If he wanted her..

Truly wanted her..

He would fight for her

He would chase her

So she would let him

let him prove his love to her

She had done all she could to show him

No longer would her shyness cripple her

She had told him what she felt

Her heart throbbed with mixed pain and pleasure

She thought of what he said to her

Yet..

Why hide?

She would test him

As he had tested the strength of her love

Everyday

As he ignored her

Pushed her away

Everyday

He flaunted his love for another

Making her eyes sting constantly

From thousands of unshed tears

Her step quickened

The sunlight made her squint

Soon she saw it

The place

The training ground

The place where she had her first real conversation

With the man she had loved wholeheartedly

Before any other

She had noticed him

And he had ignored her

It was time to prove himself..

Would he remember?

Would he know where she had gone?

Did he notice the subtleties of who she was?

As she did his?

If it had been him..

He would have gone to the Team 7 training ground

And touched the pole where he had been tied

But did he know her special place?

Did he know where she went?

He needed to chase her

Win her

* * *

* * *

His feet moved on their own

His gaze swept around wildly

Looking for flashes of dark locks

Looking for a slender figure

Looking for her

His heart seemed to crumble apart

Each step

And no sight of her

Where was she?

How would he know where she was?

He stopped suddenly

Shook his head

How could he claim to love her

When he couldn't even find the place she would run to

For comfort

For safety

He should know this

She probably knew all his favorite haunts

She knew everything about him

And there was the key

She knew all about him

She knew that he wouldn't give up

Knew that if he truly wanted her

He would never stop searching

Never stop chasing her

If it took him the rest of his life

He would find her

He would chase her

He would prove himself

Prove that he loved her

Even though he didn't deserve her

She was always there for him

He started walking aimlessly

He knew she watched him

Even when he was young

And it was because he knew

that she knew of his struggle

That he could let her see his

Smiley

Sunshine

Laidback

Attitude

His façade

His mask

Fall

When he first got the courage

To ask for outside help

To let someone in

that day when he thought he wouldn't make it past the preliminary

Back when he was still trying to rival Sasuke

Merely to be accepted into the team

It was on that day

When all confidence

All bravado

Had fled from him

That he saw her

Little ballerina movements

Betraying her timidity

Yet

She knew about him

She was the one who encouraged him

With small words

But each one

Lifted his heart to the weight of a feather

She made him feel easy

Accepted

Whole

Included

Loved

Loved… she made him feel loved

From the first moment he ever heard her voice

Back at the training grounds

The training grounds!

Naruto turned around and started to sprint.

He would find her

And more suspense

More more more

Although I must apologize for the long awaited update

I took forever I know.

I apologize.

Now I just have to update To the one I adore.

Love you all!

Review! REVIEW! Pretty pretty please


	13. Free and Trapped

I'm back loverlies! I made this sweet little chapter for ya. I'm disciplining myself now. I'm going to put

Two chapters tonight. One SasuSaku and one Naruhina on this lovely story.

Thank you Narutobaby for reminding me.. over and over and over. I owe you this and another

story. LOVE YOU!

And to all my other reviewers. You influence me to write! Love you all!

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I implore you to check out and review my other stories

To the one I adore ...Naruhina

and To the one I love...Sasusaku

so please go read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Love Sparks

Disclaimer: I love the contrast of Sasuke and Sakura. Love the way they are so different yet seem

to fit so well. Love you Kishimoto for making such great characters…. even if I do kind of

wreck Sasuke's real character.. haha. that's why I don't own naruto I suppose.

Sakura stood outside the Hokage tower.

Deep breathes.

In

Out

Breathe.

She swiped at her cheeks.

Put a soft smile on her face.

She felt the dried tears on her face

Freezing her expression.

Could she keep this smile?

Could she make sure that there was no one to see her pain?

Day by day?

She had done it once before

But even then there were people who saw

Straight through her sweet face

Digging into her true feelings

Because how was she to smile

When her love was missing from her life?

Now it was even more difficult.

After finally getting what she wanted

Finally getting what she needed

Finally getting him…

He was taken from her

She walked towards the place where prisoners were held

At least she could see him

Maybe kiss him through the bars

They could get through this

They could get through anything

Love would allow them to survive this separation

Sakura steeled her will

She had waited before

Maybe it would not be as bad as before

Perhaps at least being able to see him

Being able to whisper her words of love in his ear

Would keep them both strong

They couldn't lock him up forever.

He was just a lost little boy

He found his way again

Because of her

She had influence in the village

There were tons of children whose parents owed her

Double, triple shifts

Days without sleep

She would set him free.

One way or another.

….

….

Sasuke was being driven insane

His efforts to remember Sakura

Only reopened the wound of losing her

Over

And

Over

And

Over

Every simple thought of the way she walked

Every memory of her voice

Its soft lilt when she said his name

The way his heart would come alive when she was near

That special way she made him feel so uncomfortable

Not knowing how to act around her

The feelings that she evoked in him

Always catch him unawares

Never knowing to gush out with sappy words

Or to try and eradicate the source

To try and distance himself

From all the confusion

The uncertainty

Accepting her

Had been the most difficult

And yet the most rewarding decision

She had eclipsed everything else

All of his other paths were blacked out

He chose her

That was all he wanted

All he needed in his life.

Just her.

And now he couldn't have her

Now he wouldn't have her

Not like this

Not when being with him would only drag her down

That was the problem with him

He was destruction

She was light

Goodness

Love

Mending

She healed

He hurt

He would only be a nuisance to her

Only get in the way of her life

As he had so many times before

His cutting words had beaten her down

It was her own strength

That allowed her to stand straight and tall

She was so different from the weak Sakura of his past

The one who never fought for anything

The one who tapped into his protective instinct

So strongly that he would put his life on the line for her in an instant.

So strongly that even when it should have been physically impossible

He caught her in mid air

He fought for her

She was his strength

What was he going to do without her in his life?

But he would have to sever his bond with her

To protect her from him

There was no way he could allow himself to

To keep her

He would kill her in some way if he stayed with her

There was no other option for him now

He had to let her go

He buried his head in his hands

The thought of never seeing her again

His heart burned itself to ash in his chest

He felt himself breaking apart.

But this was his only option.

He was trapped.

….

….

She glared at the guard

"Are you seriously going to test me on this?" she spat

The guard was slightly impressive in that he didn't flinch

He must know what she could do

Even now she noted his slight change in position

He was bracing himself

She added more anger to her eyes

Letting her fury make him cower

"You're making it very difficult for me not to hurt you. Let. Me. In."

The guard winced at her decimal.

"You're being ridiculous. I could knock you out with my pinky finger."

The guard sighed.

She gave him another glare.

He stepped aside

"Thank you."

She stepped inside.

The hall was dark and she tried to ignore the catcalls as she walked by

Where was the silent cell?

That was the one Sasuke would be in.

It was the corner cell

Next to two empty ones.

He looked up past his bangs when she walked up.

"Sasuke"

She couldn't help the tears welling up

He was so forlorn in there

So alone

So in the dark

Covered

Surrounded by the darkness

She stepped up to the bars

"Sasuke"

He didn't move from his place

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

He looked away from her face

She wanted to touch him

Comfort him

Reassure him that everything would work out eventually.

Because it would.

It had to.

There was no other option for her.

"Sasuke… I will get you out of here. One way or another."

His head shot up.

He looked straight into her eyes

She couldn't bear to see the emotions in his eyes

Longing

Fear

Love

Hurt

Then his expression flattened out

A sneer made its way to his lips.

"Leave. You're a weak little girl out of her league. You're nothing. You're nothing to me"

Sakura stepped back.

This wasn't Sasuke.

"You can't help anyone. You can't save me. You never could."

Sakura shook her head.

No.

Not again.

Not this.

Fissures began to work themselves into her heart

He had always known how to break her.

How to destroy her.

But he had never used his power like this.

Never torn apart her self-esteem like this

Every other sharp word had been encouragement in disguise

Had pushed her to be her best.

"You're just a flashy distracting bauble that Konoha uses as bait. You're no better than a whore."

Sakura felt her temper flare.

"Excuse me? I didn't know anything about what Tsunade was planning. She used my feelings against

us both."

"Yes I'm sure you're in so much pain. I don't see you in a jail cell. Get out of my sight. You pathetic

dirty fake. I feel like I'm getting diseased just looking at your slutty form. I never want to see you

again."

Sakura couldn't feel her anger anymore.

She couldn't feel anything.

She knew how it worked.

She would have to get through the shock of it.

Then without warning

Pain.

So much pain that you considered ending it all right there.

Sakura just stared at the man she loved.

"If you would rather I leave then there is nothing I can do. I won't force you to be around someone

you obviously hate so deeply. I will always love you Sasuke."

He couldn't look at her.

…..

…..

Ahhhh I love a sharp angry hurting Sasuke. So much fun to write. How can you not love the angst.

And poor Sakura. Can't even imagine the pain of that.

Review my loves!


	14. A person like youI really like

Hello all! Sorry for the insanely long wait. I really am sorry. But now I have an update! Yay!

I kinda like doing the short chapters

I know everyone likes longer ones… but this way my inspiration doesn't run out as quickly

So I will be updating much more regularly now.

Because I know I've been ignoring you..

But no more!

I fell back in love with this story

Disclaimer: Would Kishi update this slowly? No. Because he owns Naruto and I don't

…

….

Had he figured it out?

Hinata waited as patiently as she could

She scratched the post she had once hidden behind.

"A person like you…I really like."

She turned as she saw Naruto standing in front of her.

Her heart started thumping.

The reactions he inspired in her

His smile was infectious

Her own smile spread across her face

He did know her

He knew her special place

Knew what she thought was most important

And of course it was most important to her

Because it was where she had finally gotten to see him

Where he had dropped his mask for her.

And there were the words he had said so long ago

The words that even now could inspire a blush on her cheeks

But was this the third, fourth, 10th place he'd looked

Did he search every training ground first?

Though the thought of him running around to find her was flattering

The point was he had to know her

Know why she would come here

Know why she loved him

And she wanted to know why he said he loved her

She lessened her smile

She had to be serious for this

But as he looked at her with his blue blue eyes

She felt her mind scramble

She felt a tad light headed as he stared at her

She couldn't help it.

She stuttered.

"Y-you. D-do you know w-why?"

Her heart was vying with her mind

Screaming at her

Here was her proof

He was standing in front of her

Smiling so wonderfully

His arms were slightly open

All she wanted to do was run into his arms

Let him twirl her around

Her breath caught as he began to speak

"Hina…This place is special to you because it gave you hope. Because you were able to become a special confidante to the one you loved. Because you were strong and were able to encourage and comfort someone instead of being the one in distress. My lovely Hinata, this place is special to you because it was the first time I willingly dropped the façade you had already seen through."

Hinata let her breath out slowly.

Then she began nodding

Her head bobbed so much she was sure she looked ridiculous

"Yes. Yes. Naruto… Yes."

She couldn't think of anymore words

"So…now what my darling dear?"

Naruto moved so that Hinata was circled in his arms

Looking down at her with so much love in his eyes

Hinata's head was spinning

"Naruto. I love you."

"As I love you Hinata. My Hina."

She needed one more thing until she was satisfied

"Tell me your story. Tell my why you weren't mine years ago."

"I'll tell you. Everything."

…..

…

I wore myself out on the Sasuke and Sakura chapter

I will get the next chapters out soon.

Love you all!

Review! REVIEW! Pretty pretty please


	15. Forgetting and Needful

I literally hit the "create" button on my computer document and I was overwhelmed by the fact that I hadn't written anything in way too long. My fiancé actually told me that I needed to start writing again because my self-esteem has been going down from not doing anything with writing. So here we go again, not sure if anyone is still watching out for this, but if you guys are then I'm going to try and discipline myself and write more than I did before.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns the characters of Naruto and the setting, but I own their relationships bwahahaha!

Sasuke and Sakura:

…..

…..

Sasuke couldn't remember why pushing her away was good

He couldn't remember why that was his decision

As her footsteps faded away from his cell, he felt his stomach drop

He bit his tongue until he felt a sharp tang of iron blood

Not calling out to her was torturous

Still, it hurt even more that she believed him

Maybe she was just angry

Maybe she would come back

Sasuke didn't know whether to hope for her return or

To Pray

That she never came back.

That her presence never brightened his life

He was darkness and anger and hate

That was all he had ever known

He had lived it once and he could surround himself

In a dark cloak of revenge

In a garb that marked him a demon

If he could keep her pure

If only he could keep her alive and happy

Her smile was all he needed to keep vibrant

Sakura of the petal flowered hair

Of the sweet gestures and jaded eyes

He didn't even know her anymore

She probably felt nostalgia and nothing more

Dragging her down in the past would only be detrimental

For the rest of her life and relationships

He just needed to forget her

Forget

Forget

Forget

…..

…..

Sakura didn't cry

She couldn't manage the ability

To squeeze out the tears

She felt dry and decrepit

She hadn't cried in so long

But ever since Sasuke came back

Her emotions were volatile

Still, she had trained herself

Crying was weak

She was no longer weak

She would hold in her tears

Though they had welled up at the cell

There was no reason to keep crying

He would either come around or not

She wouldn't visit

But that wouldn't stop her from working

Even now she walked toward a member of the council

The man owed her a favor for saving his son and wife during childbirth

If she could persuade him to lean favorably during sentencing

It would be worth it to know he would be walking around

Learning again the streets he knew

Learning how to be happy again

If he didn't want to see her

That was fine

She had been betrayed by the village

Betrayed by her mentor

But she wasn't one to hold a grudge

Sakura had seen how that affected people

How it affected Sasuke

How it affected her

She couldn't put people through that

She couldn't be that selfish.

Better to focus on what is useful.

Better to focus on what was happening at that moment.

She just wanted to be needed

If Sasuke didn't want her

She would at least be needful to him

If she could just be needful

…

…

That's the end for right now, please review so I know that people are actually following still. I'm going to keep trying to post but you know how it is with life and all.

Thanks to everyone especially my loyal reviewers who consistently ask me for more, you are so important to me and I feel awful that I've neglected you.

Love to everyone!


	16. Holding tight and Alone

Thank you to my lovely reviewer Narutobaby! I'm so glad you're sticking with me!

Disclaimer: Kishi owns Naruto, but did you hear the plot of the new movie? Perhaps someone is reading my other story Switched Personalities… just saying!

…

….

Naruto held Hinata tighter

He didn't want to break the spell that she was under

Would she still love him?

Still want to be with him?

He had kept his story hidden for so long

It was too difficult

Too much

Hinata squeaked in his arms

He looked down

"That… You're holding me a bit tight" she said

He loosened his grip

"I just never want to let you go" he said

She blushed, and as the pink spread across the ivory, Naruto felt his heart jump

"Hinata…what I have to tell you isn't easy for me" he said

She nuzzled into his chest

"Nothing could ever make me not love you, Naruto" she said

"You don't know what I am…you are so good and I'm…." he said

Naruto couldn't finish

He stared down at her, her beauty so overwhelming

Every tiny movement like that of a deer stepping out of the forest

Even now her fingers curled into his shirt

Long, delicate, white like the keys of a piano

Musical, her every movement was musical

"Tell me" she said, looking up at him with pure lavender eyes

"When I was young, I lost both of my parents" he said

Hinata's head leaned against him

Comfort

This was comfort

"I grew up wild, untamed, without anyone really caring whether I lived or died,"

Hinata shook her head, "It may have seemed that way, but I always cared"

Naruto laughed, "Hey now! We're still talking when I was a baby, toddler, barely able to speak"

Hinata smiled, "I've always had a connection to you…"

"Anyway, I may have grown up as a little bit of a problem for the village, a 'terror' if you will"

Hinata let out a small laugh

Naruto paused

If he could only make her laugh

For the rest of his life, her bell of a laugh

It would be his sustenance

It would be the nectar he drank

She was so beautiful

So soft

So good

"I didn't realize there was more to my ostra…um.. ostrit…well, my outsiderness until I was older"

Hinata smiled and sighed deep, closing her eyes at being so close to him

Hearing the rumble of his voice in his chest

"I don't… I don't know how to approach this part…"

Hinata looked at him

"Please tell me, Naruto, love"

"I…I found out that I am the one they sealed the nine tailed fox in"

He shut his eyes as he said it

And there it was…

She pulled away from him

A dove escaping the cage she had flown into

In a moment she was gone from his arms

All that lingered was the faint scent of her

Of flowers and goodness and sunlight

Then he felt a slight pressure on his lips

He opened his eyes wide

She was kissing him

Kissing him after he revealed his darkest secret

Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as a butterfly's wings meet

He closed his eyes to enjoy the sweetness of her touch

She pulled back and looked at him

He was overwhelmed by her

She was everything and more than he desired

Everything he could ever have asked for

A dream come to life

Better than a dream

A vision of loveliness

Created by a higher being

By someone who knew beauty deep in their core

She was the epitome of beauty

The essence of grace

"I know" she said

He stood back, shocked

"What?" he said

"Well…I didn't know exactly that you were the fox… but I knew what you were going to say. I knew you thought you were a monster. But you aren't. You are the most amazing vision of light and love that I could ever imagine. I love you and all I want is for you to know how incredibly kind and good you are" she said

"Hinata… I …I don't.." he said

He couldn't finish as he started sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks

She loved him even now?

Knew his deepest fear

Knew that he needed someone to tell him that he was good

That he wasn't fooling himself

That he had it in him to be something other than a demon

Was he?

Could he be?

For her….

…

Hinata wanted nothing more than to stop his tears

But they were different

They were tears of acceptance

They were an acknowledgement

That he had heard what she said

And maybe even believed it

She couldn't believe that she was so bold

Kissing him like that

But it was necessary

He must have thought that she would be repulsed

That she would not want to be with him

That she wouldn't want to kiss him

That she would run away

She could see the pain on his face when she left his embrace

The tightly shut eyes were so sad

It was an expression of despair

That must have been how she had enough courage to kiss him

She would have done anything to wipe away the sadness on his face

It was so strange to think that he believed himself a monster

She could hear the word though it didn't come out of his mouth

In her mind, he was the sun, the earth

The ground she stood on revolved around him

Everything about him was perfect

She had always wanted to achieve that level of perfection

Of power

He was her aspiration

She was always chasing after him

All she wanted was to walk beside him

Perhaps now…

Now that he had shared what he was

Now they could carry on an actual relationship

Be partners?

Hinata opened her mouth to soothe him of his tears

But suddenly Kakashi was in front of them

Naruto opened his eyes wide

He wiped the tears from his face

"Sasuke has been apprehended" Kakashi said

Hinata felt her heart break

Naruto's brother was back

She couldn't compete with that

Naruto and Kakashi disappeared as they jumped toward the Hokage's office

Hinata stood there alone

…

…

I almost didn't continue and might have updated just the Sasuke and Sakura chapter, but my fiancé again convinced me to write. I must admit I do love this story, and the beautiful characters that Kishimoto has allowed me to work with. Plus this one is actual pretty long!

I will get the next chapters out soon. Hopefully my inspiration will keep up!

Love you all!

Review! REVIEW! Pretty pretty please


End file.
